The present invention relates generally to aircraft repair tools, and more specifically to a fastener tool for tightening obstructed fastener heads.
Fasteners used on aircraft, and in many other applications are often inaccessible to regular tools due to placement of other later installed parts. Attempted tightening of fasteners that become loose during normal use is impossible without lengthy and time consuming disassembly of the obstructing parts. This problem is particularly acute in trim and kick panel fasteners in single and dual seat jet aircraft. The fasteners often become loose typically requiring only a one-half turn to secure, but the one-half inch clearance between the panels and later installed seats and other parts blocks insertion of both regular tools and presently available specialty tools for use in confined spaces. Thus it is seen that there is a need for an improved tool and method for tightening fasteners that are otherwise inaccessible because obstructed by later installed parts.
It is therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved tool and method for tightening obstructed fasteners.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved tool suitable for use in confined spaces.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it is simple, straightforward, fast and easy to use.